Get To Closer
by XavieraSuh
Summary: Sequel update. Markmin. baca aj deh, biar gk penasaran :v
1. Chapter 2

_~ Get To Closer ~_

 _Preview_

 _ **[From : Mark Lee nae sarang]  
Oh benarkah?, terima kasih. Kau lucu ya kkkk.**_

Lalu ku scroll keatas, dan melihat pesan yang aku duga Donghyuk yang kirim. Pasti Donghyuk yang melakukannya, tidak mungkin Jeno. Aku menghela nafasku menahan marah. Lalu mendial nomor Donghyuk secepatnya.

"YAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN PONSELKU DONGHYUK JELEKK?! KURANG AJAR".

CHAPTER 2

 **Author POV  
** "Nah, sekarang bisakah kau jelaskan maksud perbuatanmu kemarin Donghyuk-ah?" ucap Jaemin dengan penuh penekanan, yang ditanya hanya menunjukkan cengiran yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Jaemin.  
"Hmmm, bagaimana ya Jaemin-a, sebagai teman yang baik, aku harus membantumu kan?"

"Iya aku tau, tapi tidak seperti itu juga. Bagaimana kalau aku nanti ketemu dengan Mark sunbae, mau taruh dimana wajahku." Ucap Jaemin sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

"Sudahlah Jaemin-a, sudah terlanjur mau bagaimana lagi?"  
"Kalau bicara si enak, tapi aku malu Jeno-ah."  
"Yasudah, aku akan bertanggung jawab kok, tenang saja." Ucap Donghyuk.

"Mark! Kau dapat pesan seperti dari adik kelas? Buahahahaha, lucu sekali."

"Eoh kenapa Chan? Kau iri? Kasian sekali tidak pernah dapat pesan seperti itu hahaha." Chan hanya melirik sebal pada Mark.

"Tapi kau tau yang mana si Na Jaemin ini kan?" tanya Chan. Mark mengangguk.  
"Kalau aku tidak tahu, nomornya tidak akan kusimpan dan pesannya tidak akan kubalas." Chan mengangguk.

 **Jaemin POV**  
"Donghyuk-ah,Jeno-ah nanti aku tidak masuk les ya." Ucapku, saat ini kami sedang bermain dirumah Jeno.  
"Huh? Kenapa? Kau masih kepikiran Mark sunbae ya?" tanya Jeno  
"Hey, kan tadi aku sudah bilang aku akan bertanggung jawab, sudah pokoknya nanti aku jemput."  
"Ini kan semua karenamu Donghyuk-ah." Ucapku sambil merengek.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan kalo bertemu Mark sunbae nanti, hancur sudah reputasi-ku dihadapannya. Dan lagi pesan yang dikirimkan Donghyuk kemarin, lebay sekali. Tapi, sedikit senang juga sih. Paling tidak aku bisa memulai percakapan dengan Mark sunbae hehehe. Aku memang belum mambalas pesan Mark sunbae, habis aku bingung mau balas apa saking paniknya.

"Jaemin-ah jangan melamun terus." Ucap Jeno  
"Aku tidak melamun kok." Balasku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Jaemin-ah, kau memperhatikan tidak? Saem lihat kau daritadi melamun dan melihat keluar terus? Kenapa?" tanya Park saem  
"Eh? Ya saem? Ti-tidak kok?" ucapku  
"Kau sedang melihat Vernon ya" goda Park Saem. Ahhh Park saem benar-benar suka menggodaku dengan Vernon hyung.

"Salah saem, dia tidak suka Vernon sunbae lagi tapi Mark Sunbae." Celetuk Donghyuk sambil tertawa  
"Donghyuk-ah, sudah nanti dia dengar aduh." Ucapku gemas dan membekap mulut Donghyuk

Dan jadilah sekarang mereka malah menggodaku. Park saem juga, aiss menyebalkan sekali.

 **Mark POV**  
Aku mencatat semua yang ditulis Kang saem di papan tulis. Sampai aku mendengar suara Jaemin yang berteriak. Aku hapal sekali suaranya itu wkwk, apalagi dia memang sering ribut dan bercanda dengan Park saem. Lucu sekali dia. Entah kenapa aku mulai tertarik dengannya.

Oiya, kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku ya? Padahal aku ingin sekali berkomunikasi dengannya. Ahh, aku jadi tersenyum sendiri seperti ini.

Setelah kupikir-pikir, dia manis juga. Senyumnya itu yang membuatku tertarik.

*tringgg~ (kenapa bunyi aneh ini muncul lagi :v)  
 _ **[From : NaJaemin]  
"Maaf sunbae, tapi yang mengirimi-mu pesan bukan aku hehe, tapi temanku yang iseng, sekali lagi maaf ya sunbae"**_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan itu, lalu kubalas dengan cepat.

 _ **[To : NaJaemin]  
"Tidak apa-apa kok, kalau itu darimu pun tidak apa-apa, kkkkk. Kau mau bertemu denganku besok disekolah?"**_

 _ ***send**_

Ehhh yang benar saja aku mengajaknya bertemu kkk.

 **Jaemin POV  
** _ **[From : Mark Sunbae]  
"Tidak apa-apa kok, kalau itu darimu pun tidak apa-apa, kkkkk. Kau mau bertemu denganku besok disekolah?"**_

"Apa?! Aku tidak bermimpi kan?" aku menepuk pipiku berkali-kali. Kembali aku mengetikkan pesan balasan ke Mark sunbae.

 _ **[To : Mark Sunbae]  
"Eh? Bertemu sunbae?"**_

 _ ***send**_

 _ **[From : Mark Sunbae]  
"Ya bertemu, oiya jangan panggil aku sunbae panggil aku hyung, itu akan terlihat akrab kan?" **_

Aku tidak berhenti tersenyum selama mengirim pesan dengan Mark sunbae, ah tidak, Mark hyung. Perutku rasanya dipenuhi kupu-kupu kkkk. Aku tidak sabar besok bertemu dengan Mark hyung. Memikirkannya saja membuatku senang. Huftt, sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang, sudah malam.

Sinar matahari pagi mengintip dibalik gorden kamarku, membuatku sedikit terganggusegera aku bangun dan mengerjapkan mataku, tiba-tiba saja aku tersenyum mengingat semalam aku saling mengirim pesan dengan Mark hyung, beruntungnya aku.

"Selamat pagi eomma." Ucapku dengan riang  
"Eoh, pagi juga putra manis eomma. Kau terlihat senang hari ini? Ada apa hmm?" tanya eomma-ku  
"Benarkah eomma?"  
"Hmm, ada apa nak? Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" aku tertawa medengar godaan eomma-ku. Ya, anakmu sedang jatuh cinta eomma, ucapku dalam hati. Aku hanya menggedikkan bahuku sambil tersenyum pada emma, dibalas tepukan pelan dikepalaku.

 **Author POV**  
Mark segera bersiap menuju sekolahnya, hari ini eommanya memperbolehkan ia membawa motor sportnya, dan membawa dua helm. Entah mengapa ia sangat bersemangat hari ini, biasanya ia berangkat 15 menit sebelum bel.

Mark memakirkan motornya dan langsung menuju kelas. Juga ia sempat mengirimi pesan pada Jaemin, mengingatkan Jaemin untuk betemu dengannya saat istirahat kedua. Senyumnya tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. 

Jaemin yang duduk dipinggir jendela tiba-tiba terpaku pada sosok dilapangan. Sosok yang sedang mendrible bola basket menuju ring. Wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba serta senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya, denggan seksama diperhatikan wajah itu. Hingga.. sebuah bola kertas melayang mengenai kepalanya. Jaemin terkejut.

"Jaemin- _ssi_ , jika Anda tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku, pintu terbuka lebar untukmu." Tegur Lee saem. Jaemin segera sadar dari kegiatannya yang ternyata membuat Lee saem menegurnya. Jaemin segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

" _Jwiseonghamnida seonsangnim_ , aku akan mengikuti pelajaranmu dengan baik." Ucap Jaemin dengan membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. Lee saem akhirnya melanjutkan pelajarannya.

-Istirahat kedua-

Mark duduk dikursi taman belakang sambil bermain ponselnya. Jaemin dengan ragu-ragu mendekati Mark, lalu berhenti dihadapan Mark. Mark mendongak dan menggeser duduknya mempersilahkan Jaemin untuk duduk. Senyum mark mengembang.

Jaemin terlihat sangat kaku serta wajahnya yang memerah. Mark yang menyadari itu tertawa kecil.

"Yaa.. jangan kaku begitu, santai saja aku tidak menggigit kok." Canda Mark masih dengan tawanya. Jaemin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ah- ya sun- eh Mark hyung." Ucap Jaemin dengan gugup. Mark menghela nafas.

"Wajahmu, lucu sekali Jaemin-ah, sudah kubilang santai saja. Oiya, kau ada acara sehabis sekolah?." Mark memulai pembicaraan. Jaemin menoleh.  
"Tidak hyung, ada apa?" tanya Jaemin  
"Mau temani aku ke toko buku?" tawar Mark. Jaemin membelalakkan matanya kaget.  
"Eumm, boleh saja hyung. Tapi aku belum bilang eomma."  
"Tenang saja, nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan sebaiknya kau mengirim pesan dahulu pada eomma-mu." Jawab Mark. Jaemin tersenyum.

"Manis sekali." Ucap Mark sambil mencubit pelan pipi Jaemin. Mark memang pandai sekali membuat Jaemin salah tingkah dan membuat wajahnya memerah. Lagi-lagi Mark terkekeh.

"Nanti tunggu aku didepan gerbang oke. Jangan lupa." Mark berdiri dan mengacak pelan rambut Jaemin dan menajak Jaemin kembali kekelas. Mark mengantar Jaemin sampai kekelas dan itu menjadi sorotan seluruh isi kelas Jaemin. Jaemin berusahan cuek.

 **Jaemin POV  
** "Yaaa.. bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi Tuan Na Jaemin?" ah lagi-lagi si cerewet Donghyuk berujar.

"Hehehehe, iya iya tenang dong. Tadi Mark hyung minta ditemani ke toko buku, tentu saja aku yidak menolak." Ucapku dengan semangat. Kulihat wajah Donghyuk yang sumringah.

"Benarkah? Itu hebat sekali Jaemin-ah. Tidak sia-sia aku memberi nomor Mark sunbae padamu." Ucapnya dengan penuh semangat. Aku tertawa melihatnya.  
"Omong-omong teria kasih sudah mengisengi ponselku." Ucapku pada Donghyuk  
"Tidak usah berterima kasih padaku, aku ini temanmu oke." Ucapnya, aku tersenyum dan merasa beruntung mempunyai teman seperti Donghyuk. Dia memang cerewet tapi ia peduli dengan teman-temannya.

Aku menunggu Mark hyung didepan gerbang. Lalu sebuah motor sport warna merah menghampiriku. Aku kaget. Mark hyung membuka kaca helmnya dan memberiku sebuah helm.

"Ayo Jaemin-ah, pakai helm-mu dan naik." Ucap Mark sambil tersenyum. Aku segera menuruti perkataanya.

"Kau bawa motor hyung?" tanyaku  
"Ya, tapi tidak setiap hari, tapi kurasa sekarang aku akan membawanya terus. Ada seseorang yang aku antar jemput nantinya." Ucap Mark. Bukannya kepedean tapi aku hanya merasa kalau itu adalah aku. Ya, AKU.

"Eum begitu." Lalu kami terdiam disepanjang perjalanan. Aku bingung saat Mark hyung melewati toko buku. Katanya kan ia mau ke toko buku.

"Hyung, toko buku sudah lewat, kenapa tidak belok?" ucapku  
"Aku tau Jaemin-ah."  
"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi. Mark hyung tertawa kecil, manarik tanganku dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Motor yang ia bawa sedikit lebih ngebut dari tadi. Wajahku lagi-lagi memerah.

Aku melihat sekitar saat turun dari motor. Taman Kota. Tidak salah lagi.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku. Mark hyung meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat dan menarikku pada sebuah kedai es krim.  
"Aku ingin eskrim. Dan toko buku, itu hanya alasan agar kau mau jalan denganku." Mark hyung tersenyum mengeratkan genggamannya.

" _Walau kau tidak mengatakan ke toko buku, aku pasti mau hyung"_ ucapku dalam hati sambil tersenyum melihat tangan kami tertaut dengan erat. Rasa hangat menjalar hingga ulu hatiku.

Mark hyung segera memesan eskrim dan membawa dua buah gelas eskrim. Satu gelas rasa red velvet dan yang satunya coklat.

"Kau suka red velvet kan?" aku mendongak pada Mark hyung.  
"Hyung tau dari mana?" tanyaku dan Mark hyung mengambil posisi duduk disebelahku.  
"Hehe, rahasia." Jawabnya sambil mengusak rambutku

 **Author POV**  
Jaemin memakan eskrimnya dengan semangat dan tidak menyadari noda eskrim yang tertempel di hidungnya. Mark terkekeh, lalu mengambil tisu dan mengarahkannya ke hidung Jaemin.

"Makan-nya jangan buru-buru, lihat eskrimnya sampai menempel dihidungmu. Seperti anak kecil saja." Lagi-lagi wajah Jaemin memerah.

CUP

Entah sadar atau tidak, Mark mengecup pipi Jaemin. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jaemin semakin memerah. Mark menggenggam tangan Jaemin yang bebas. Menatap Jaemin intens, Jaemin jadi sala tingkah.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan Jaemin-ah." Ucap Mark dengan senyum menawannya.

Tangan terulur untuk membenahi poni Jaemin yang sedikit menutupi matanya. Lalu mengelus pipi Jaemin dengan lembut. Jaemin terpaku pada manik mata Mark.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mampir dalam mimpi dan pikiranku. Sejujurnya aku sudah tahu kau sejak MOS angkatanmu. Mungkin hanya saja kau tidak terlalu memperhatikanku." Ucap Mark lagi dan tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jaemin. Jaemin terpaku dan membulatkan matanya lucu.

Mark terkekeh.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Jaemin mengangguk dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Mark. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

"Bagaimana jika.." Jaemin masih menduga-duga apa yang akan dikatakan Mark.

"Jika, aku mencintaimu?" dan dugaan Jaemin benar. Jaemin terkejut, matany makin membulat lucu.

"Kau,k-kau tidak salah bicara kan hyung?" tanya Jaemin. Mark tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak Jaemin-ah. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucap Mark sekali lagi.

"So... would you be mine, Jaemin-ah?" ucap Mark makin menggenggap erat tangan Jaemin.

Dengan perasaan kaget, bahagia, ingin menangis, dan lainnya, Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eumm hyung, I'm yours."

Dipeluknya Jaemin dengan erat, kejadian itu mengundang perhatian pengunjung kedai eskrim itu. Ada yang terharu, ada yang cuek, ada pula yang mengabadikan moment meraka. Kkk ada-ada saja. Mark melepas pelukannya. Lalu menarik Jaemin menuju danau tidak jauh dari taman itu. Mereka tidak sadar kalau hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pm.

Mereka duduk di pinggir danau, tangan Mark melingkar dibahu Jaemin. Mengusap bahu Jaemin. Rasa nyaman menyelubungi tubuh Jaemin.

"Lampu-lampu kota indah ya hyung. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah main ketaman sampai malam begini." Ucap Jaemin

"Hmm, makanya aku kesini kalau sedang stress."

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini hyung, aku senang." Mark tersenyum. Dia tertegun dengan senyum jamin yang begitu membuatnya lega.

"terima kasih juga telah menjadi milikku." Mark mencium Jaemin lama. Jaemin merasakan ada yang meletup-letup dalam perutnya.

Mark melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap intens pada Jaemin. Dan entah dapat keberanian dari mana, Mark mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Jaemin. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Jaemin. Bibir bergetar Mark melumat pelan bibir Jaemin. Mereka menutup mata mereka, menikmati sensasi ciuman lembut itu. Intensitas ciuman itu semakin meningkat tatkala Mark menahan tengkuk Jaemin.

Jaemin yang mulai kehabisan nafas, melepas dulu ciuman mereka. Menempelkan kening berkeringat mereka. Mark sekali lagi mengecup lembut bibir Jaemin.

"I love you, Jaemin-ah."  
"Nado hyung."

 **Omake**

"Astaga, kau dari mana saja Jaemin sayang?" ucap eomma Jaemin panik saat putranya baru pulang.  
"Maaf eomma, tadi aku habis menemani Mark hyung." Eomma Jaemin melirik Mark yang tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyenghaseyo Ahjjuma, Mark imnida." Eomma Jaemin tersenyum.

"Eohh Mark, terima kasih sudah mengantar Jaemin. Eum aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" tanya eomma Jaemin. Jaemin sudah pasrah eommanya bertanya seperti itu pada Mark.

"Eumm.. s-se-sebenarnya aku, aku pacarnya Jaemin ahjumma."

"Jinjja? Uri jaemin sudah besar dan punya pacar tampan seperti Mark." Mark tersenyum

"Eommaaaa~" rengek Jaemin.

"Baik ahjjuma, sudah malam, aku harus pulang."

"Ne hati-hati Mark/hyung"

Mark menghidupkan mesin motornya dan keluar dari pekarangan rumah Jaemin. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia bersenandung ria. Rasanya ia ingin meledk saking bahagianya.

 _ **[From : Mark hyung]  
Goodnight and nice dream sweety :)**_

Jaemin merasa hari-harinya akan sangat menyenangkan mulai saat ini.

 **END~~~~~**

*NB  
Maaf ini kalo kelamaan updatenya readers T.T  
Makasih buat semua reviewnya, berguna banget buat aku wkwkwk. Dan maaf lagi kalo misalnya masih banyak kesalahan hehehe. Btw sebenernya cerita ini terinspirasi kisahku wkwkwk, tapi ada beberapa yang aku bedain. Dan aku ada rencana mau buat sequel, tapi sesuai respon readers sih. Oiya, kalau mau req OTP NCT/Seventeen bisa tulis dikolom review ya hehe. Silahkan tinggalkan review ya T.T. Jangan jadi hantu loh.


	2. Sequel

[sequel Get To Closer]

Cast : Mark x Jaemin  
Other cast

Desclaimer : All cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya, jalan cerita murni dari otak author(?)

Warning! Yaoi! Gak sesuai! Dll!

Author POV

3 tahun kemudian

Pemuda tampan bersurai hitam duduk sendirian dibangku kantin. Jari-jarinya sibuk mengetikkan tugas di laptopnya. Tanpa sadar seseorang mendatanginya dengan dua gelas red velvet coffee.

"Hyung? Kau sibuk?" tanya pemuda manis yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda didepannya sambil menghela nafas panjang, "Seperti yang kau lihat sayang, aku sedang merevisi skripsi-ku."

Pemuda didepan Mark tersenyum sangat manis lalu memberikan satu gelas red velvetnya pada Mark , " _Need help, hyung?_ " tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu Jaemin sayang, ini tugasku. _Just accompany me_." Ucap Mark sambil menerima red velvetnya.

Jaemin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Selalu saja begitu, kan aku jadi bosan hanya memperhatikan hyung. Kali ini saja ya hyung." Mohon Jaemin.

Mark terkekeh, "Baiklah, kemari sayang."

Dengan wajah bersemangat, Jaemin pindah ke sebelah Mark. Mark yang gemas mengecup pipi Jaemin. Hal itu mengundang perhatian beberapa mahasiswa yang berada disekitar mereka. Dengan wajah merah, ia mencubit pinggang Mark.

"Akkhhh, sakit Jaemin-ah."

"Habis hyung tidak tahu tempat ya, aku malu tau." Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Mark hanya tertawa kecil sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang masih sakit.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali sayang."

"Sudah ayo kerjakan tugasmu, bulan depan kau akan wisuda. Dan aku akan segera menyusul." Ucap Jaemin. Mark kembali mencoba memfokuskan pada pekerjaanya. Sesekali Ia bertanya pendapat pada Jaemin.

Auditorium Seoul National University dipenuhi mahasiswa yang akan melepas masa kuliahnya, serta beberapa mahasiswa junior dan orangtua.

Mark yang duduk diapit Koeun dan Chan terlihat sangat gugup. Tangannya digenggam sangat erat.

"Hei, jangan gugup seperti ini Mark, _keep calm man_." Ujar Chan yang sedari memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Huhh, aku gugup bukan karena wisuda ini, tapi hal lain."

Chan mendengus, "Lupakan dulu masalah itu, fokuskan dulu pada acara ini."

"HYUNGGG!" teriak Jaemin setelah melihat Mark keluar dari auditorium, berlari dan memeluk namja kesayangannya itu. Mark segera menangkap Jaemin, memberikan pelukan yang hangat pada namja yang sangat Ia cintai itu. Wajah Mark terlihat sangat lega dan bahagia setelah melihat Jaemin. "Kau lulus hyung, chukae hyungie." Ucap Jaemin bahagia, lalu

Cup

Kecupan hangat di pipi Mark, membuat Mark terkaget. Sedangkan jaemin cekikikan melihat wajah Mark.

"Eumm, waee wajahmu seperti itu hyung."

"Kau membuatku jantungan sayang,eoh." Ucap Mark sambil merangkul Jaemin, membawa Jaemin kepada orangtuanya didepan Auditorium.

"Appa, Eomma!" Jaemin megikuti Mark dari belakang karena Mark berlari terlebih dahulu, senyumnya makin terkembang saat melihat Mark yang seperti anak kecil.

"Owhhh, anakku sayang sudah dewasa sekarang." Ucap ibu Mark dan memeluk putra keduanya itu.

" _And welcome to work world man_." Ucap kakak Mark, Johnny.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku akan membantumu mengurusi perusahaan appa kok, and _where's your wife hyung?"_

Johnny menghela nafasnya, "Dia sedang hamil dude! Kau amnesia ya." Mark dongkol sekali melihat wajah hyungnya sekarang, kalau tidak ingat dia di kampus pasti Ia sudah adu jotos dengan kakaknya ini.

"Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia dan lupa kalau Ten hyung sedang mengandung." Jawab Mark dengan wajah datar. Hal itu membuat Orangtua mereka dan Jaemin menggelengkan kepala melihat perdebatan kecil antara kakak-adik tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga lupa dengan orang dibelakangmu." Ucap Johnny lagi

Mark menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan tersenyum. Menarik Jaemin dan merangkulnya. "Kalau yang satu ini aku tidak akan lupa hyung."

"Dasar, kakak dan adik sama-sama raja gombal." Celetuk Lee Appa

"Saat muda kau juga seperti mereka yeobo." Sela Lee Eomma. Hal itu mengundang tawa mereka semua dan wajah kesal Lee Appa.

 _~ Chagaun sesang nuneul Gamgo, chimdae..~_

Ponsel Johnny berbunyi. Johnny segera mengangkatnya.

"Eoh, hallo pelayan Kim, ada apa?"

"..."

"APAAA?"

"..."

"Kalian bawa dulu kerumah sakit, aku akan segera menyusul." Johnny langsung berlari keluar kampus Mark. Mark dan lainnya megikuti Johnny yang panik. Untung saja Mark,Johnny, dan orangtuanya memakirkan mobilnya berdampingan.

"Ada apa John?" Tanya appa

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, ikuti aku saja Appa."

Appa Lee dan Eomma Lee segera menuju mobil merek begitu juga Mark dan Jaemin. Untung saja Mark sudah melepas jubahnya sehingga ia tidak kesulitan berlari tadi.

"Hyung? Kenapa Johnny hyung panik seperti itu?" tanya Jaemin yang penasaran bercampur khawatir.

"Aku tidak tau sayang, kita ikuti saja dia."

"Kalau tadi ia menyebutkan nama pelayan Kim, ini pasti menyangkut Ten hyung, iya kan?"

Mark menolehkan sekilas pada Jaemin, "Kau benar sayang, apa Ia akan melahirkan. Tapi johnny bilang dua minggu lagi bayinya akan lahir."

"Mungkin memang bayinya memaksa keluar sekarang hyung." Mark melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa.

Mark, Jaemin dan orangtuanya segera mencari Johnny. Dan menemukan Johnny duduk menundukkan kepalanya, di sebelahnya nampak pelayan kim yang berusaha menenangkan Johnny.

"Pelayan Kim, apa yang terjadi dengan menantuku, hiks." Tanya Eomma Lee yang sudah tersisak sedari turun dari mobil.

"Nyonya muda mengalami konstraksi nyonya, ketubannya pecah saat diperjalanan ke rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan agar Ia segera dioperasi." Eomma Lee kembali terisak dan Appa Lee mencoba menenangkannya.

Mark membayangkan jika Jaemin yang mengalami ini. Mungkin ia sudah menangis. Mark memeluk Jaemin yang mlai mengeluarkan air matanya. Mengecup beberapa kali puncak kepalanya. Lalu Jaemin mendekat kearah Johnny.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Ten hyung,Ten hyung orang yang kuat,dia akan selalu bersamamu. Ayo jangan putus asa begitu hyung." Ucap Jaemin memberi semangat

Johhny mengangkat kepalanya, "Terima kasih Jaemin-ah, tidak salah Mark memilihmu sebgai kekasihnya, kau begitu baik." Jaemin tersenyum tulus. "baiklah hyung, mari kita doakan Ten hyung, agar persalinannya lancar." Johnny mengangguk.

Mark tersenyum melihat sikap Jaemin yang begitu hangat pada keluarganya. Sifatnya yang satu ini yang membuat Eomma Lee menyayangi Jaemin.

Dokter keluar dengan perawat dibelakangnya yang menggendong bayi mungil dibalut kain berwarna biru. Johnny segera menghampiri dokter da perawat itu.

"Selamat Tuan, anak anda laki-laki dan ibunya baik-baik saja, hanya saja masih belum sadar karena pengaruh bius." Ucap dokter itu dengan wajah puas

"Bayi anda sangat tampan sekaligus manis tuan." Ucap perawat itu sambil mnyerahkan bayi mungil itu ke tangan Johnny. Johnny memnadangi bayi yang kini ada dipelukannya.

"Cucuku sudah lahir." Ucap Eomma Lee Bahagia. Senyum Johnny terkembang sangat lebar melihat pergerakan kecil dari bayi mungilnya.

 **Jaemin POV**

Aku mendekat ke arah Mark hyung, dia memelukku dari samping. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Entah kenapa aku selalu masuk dalam suka duka keluarga ini.

Ahhh.. kenapa aku jadi ingin punya anak kkk.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" pertanyaan Mark hyung menyadarkanku.

"Eumm.. tidak hyung. Aku senang sekali akhirnya Ten hyung melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat." Jaemin menghela napas, "Lihat betapa bahagianya Johnny hyung."

Mark hyung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Johhny hyung, "Ya ka benar, selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat senyum sebahagia itu di wajahnya, kecuali saat ia menikah dengan Ten hyung."

"kau mau lihat adik bayinya sayang?" tawar Mark hyung. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan segera mendekati bayi Johnny hyung yang berada digendongan eomma.

"Eomma, bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" tanyaku pada eomma.

Eomma Lee tertawa kecil lalu menyerahkan bayinya ke gendonganku, "Tentu saja sayang." Aku tersenyum senang. Kutimang bayi Johnny hyung.

"Mark, kurasa Jaemin sudah siap untuk jadi ibu dari anak-anakmu, kkk." Aku mendongak mendengar ucapan Johnny hyung.

"Johnny benar Mark, kalian harus segera menikah." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku sekali lagi. Dan kali ini Appa Lee yang berbicara. Kulihat Mark hyung yang tertawa kecil lalu menolehkan pandangannya padaku.

"Tenang saja Appa,Eomma,hyung. Jaemin bakal jadi menantu dan adik ipar kok." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku.

 **SKIP**

 **Author POV**

Setelah upacara wisuda Jaemin. Mark menarik Jaemin dan membawanya ke Incheon Airport.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana? Kenapa ke bandara?" tanya Jaemin saat Mark menariknya menuju lapangan terbang itu.

"Kita akan ke Vancouver sayang." Ucap Mark santai

Jaemin melebarkan matanya, "APA? T-tapi hyung, aku belum bilan apa-apa pada appa dan eomma, b-bagaimana k-kalau mereka mencariku."

"Ikuti saja aku dan jangan banyak tanya oke." Ucap Mark final hingga membuat Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya masih melayang.

Mark dan Jaemin mulai memasuki cabin VIP yang sebelumnya telah dipesan olehnya. Jaemin mencoba menyamankan dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk tenang. Kursi cabin yang nyaman membuat Jaemin tertidur selama beberapa jam. Mark yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai. Lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya dan entah pergi kemana.

Tak lama setelah Mark pergi. Musik dari pengeras suara pesawat mengagetkan Jaemin. Sekitar 20 orang pramugari dan orang umum berbaris disekitar Jaemin. Lalu melakukan f;ashmob selama 10 menit.

Jaemin bingung, lalu enolehkan kepalanya kesebelah dimana tadi Mark duduk. Ia tak menemukan Mark disana.

Musik berhenti dan terdengar suara seseorang yang ia kenali.

" _Jaemin? Apakah kau mendengarku?"_ Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Baiklah, ini aku Mark."_ Jaemin bingung sekal masih dikelilingi pramugari dan beberapa orang yag tidak ia kenal. Lalu datang seseorang dari belakang, memebrikan 1 bunga mawar pada Jaemin.

" _Satu bunga mawar, artinya cinta pada pandangan pertama."_

Lalu seseorang lagi memberi 1 bunga mawar lagi pada Jaemin

" _Dua bunga mawar, artinya dua orang yang sama-sama mempunyai cinta yang dalam satu sama lain."_ Jaemin tersenyum. Lagi seseorang memberi bunga satu tangkai pada Jaemin.

" _Tiga bunga mawar, artinya aku mencintaimu."_

Kembali seorang pramugari memberi empat tangkai sekaligus pada Jaemin.

" _Tujuh bunga mawar, artinya aku tergila-gila padamu."_

Dan lagi-lagi seseorang memberi tiga mawar,

" _Sebelas mawar, artinya kau adalah yang paling berharga untukku."_

Seorang anak kecil membawakannya 13 bunga mawar.

" _24 mawar, artinya kau selalu ada dalam pikiranku dua puluh empat jam."_

Seorang wanita membawa 20 bunga lagi.

" _44 mawar, artinya cinta yang tidak akan pernah berubah."_

Jaemin mulai menitikkan air matanya. Remaja perempuan mendekainya dan memberika 55 mawar sekaligus.

" _99 bunga mawar, artinya aku akan mencintaimu sampai mati. Dan yang terakir."_

Seorang kakek memberikan Jaemin 9 bunga mawar lagi.

" _108 bunga mawar, artinya maukah kau menikah denganku?"_ tangis Jaemin pecah setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Di hari kelulusannya Mark melamarnya dengan cara yang begitu romantis dan mengesankan. Tak lama Mark datang dengan tangannya menggenggam kotak beludru warna merah.

Mark bersimpuh didepan Jaemin yang masih terisak. Mark tersenyum, membuka kotak itu.

"Ambil cincin ini jika kau menerimaku dan buang cincin ini jika kau menolakku." Ucap Mark

Jaemin tersenyum, perlahan ia mengambil cincin itu. Mark tersenum sangat lebar mengetahui lamarannya diterima oleh kekasihnya. Mark segera memakaikan cincin itu pada Jaemin. Lalu memelukknya dengan sangat erat. Riuh tepuk tangan kru memenuhi cabin VIP itu.

Lalu beberapa orang mulai meninggalkan Mark dan Jaemin setelah memberi selamat pada mereka.

"Kau benar-benar mebuatku kehabisan kata-kata hyung."

Mark tertawa, " Maafkan aku sayang, oh iya sebentar lagi kita akan landing, kau bersiap ya." Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Mark dan Jaemin akhirnya sampai di Vancouver International Airport. Mereka segera keluar dari pesawat dan menuju keluar bandara.

Dan jaemin sangat kaget melihat keluarganya dan keluarga Mark sudah ada disana.

"Sebenarnya ini apa?" tanya Jaemin pada orang-orang yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Mark besok hum, nah sekarang kau harus istirahat oke." Ucap eomma Jaemin. Lagi Jaemin kehabisan kata-kata.

 **Omake**

"Saudara Mark Lee, bersediakah anda untuk selalu bersama saudara Na Jaemin dalam suka dan duka?" ucap pendeta

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Mark lantang

"Dan saudara Na Jaemin, bersediakah anada untuk selalu bersama saudara Mark lee dalam suka dan duka?"

Jaemin mengehla nafas panjang, "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini, saya sah kan saudara berdua menjadi pasangan suami-istri, yang hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh maut."

END

NB:  
Huaaaaa, ini gtau dah ngalir aja buatnya tanpa mikir lagi T.T makasih yang udah review di chapter 2. Dan aku mengucapkan Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin (telat) yaaa. Maaf jelek. Dan yang req pair sudah aku buat yang Jaedom dan yang lain bakal menyusul kok hehehehe. Oke segini aja.


End file.
